Secret Letters
by cUtE bUt EvIl
Summary: hermione gets letters from a "mystery man"


**A/N… hey this is my first story so even if you don't like it, please review!  
Also, just to let you know, if it is typed _like this _then it is Draco speaking! Oh yeah and another thing... just 2 let you know, I couldn't think of another name for 'mystery man'... so sorry if it sounds lame! ;-)**

**Chapter 1... She finds out...**

"Hermione! Wake up! Its twelve o clock!"

I went downstairs and made myself some cereal… I was sat eating my cornflakes, looking out the window, when the familiar owl that had been coming to my window every other day landed on my windowsill. I held out my arm and the owl jumped onto it, and I walked up to my room. It's another letter – from mystery man. The letter read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Its me again, mystery man… the reason why I am not telling you my name is because I am scared that you will reject me… I am just going to tell you the same thing I have told you every other time you have asked who I am – I am from Hogwarts, and you have seen me many times. I can't wait until school starts again and we can finally meet… hopefully…  
- mystery man_

Hermione sighed. She folded the letter up and put it in her chest of drawers, along with the many other letters she has received from "mystery man". Then she sat back down, got out a quill and a piece of parchment, and began to write a reply.

Dear mystery man,

As long as you are not a teacher, or a girl, I hopefully won't reject you… please give me another hint! Please? Just another one? I don't think I can wait till I am back at Hogwarts... for the same reason as you...  
- Hermione

I folded up my letter and tied it to the owl's leg. It flew off… at least he knew who mystery man was. I had to go to Diagon Alley now to get my things for Hogwarts, then tomorrow, I would have to pack, then the next day; I would be leaving for my sixth year at Hogwarts! As head girl! YIPEE! I put on some tight black jeans and a baby blue spaghetti strap top that cut off just above my bellybutton, showing off the bellybutton ring she had got done 3 weeks ago. I put on my favourite perfume and went into Diagon alley.

_I woke up late that morning. I would have slept later if it wasn't for a pecking on the window. I looked, and jumped up. It was my owl, dark shadow. I got him for my birthday, since my other owl had died two months ago. I untied the letter – it was from Hermione. I wished I could tell her I am Draco, the one who had been mean to her since she had first arrived at Hogwarts, but since that day I saw her in Diagon alley, with Harry and Ron I realized how gorgeous she was. She had changed so much since she left Hogwarts at the end of her fifth year. Her hair was no longer bushy anymore. It was lovely and sleek, with lovely ringlets falling a couple of inches below her shoulders. Not a hair out of place. She was lovely and thin with gorgeous curves. Her clothes were lovely as well. I was so used to seeing her in her school robes I didn't realize how good her dress sense was. But it wasn't only her looks that I loved, I realized that her personality has changed too... she wasn't bossy and acted like she was the best anymore. She was funny and playful... _

"_Draco! Get your ass down here in half an hour! We are going to get you school things in Diagon alley!" shouted my mum_

_I sighed... I wished that I didn't have to go back to Hogwarts. I only wanted to go back because Hermione was going to be there... but then when she realized who I was, I will probably get rejected. And now, I am head boy. And someone said that Cho Chang is head girl. What fun that's going to be. Sitting in the heads common room watching her and potter make out all the time... _

_I got up and went through to my enormous bathroom, and stripped down to my silk green boxers. I turned the taps on my bath and immediately smelt the fresh scent of fruits. I wondered if Hermione smelt better... obviously... she was perfect. I got in my bath and was rushed out by my mum hammering on my door...  
_

"_Draco! I told you to be ready and downstairs in half an hour! You're still in the bath and it's been half an hour already! You've got 15 minutes!"_

_I hurried out of the bath and put on some baggy jeans and a plain black t shirt... I decided to mess my hair up today because it's always gelled down. I went downstairs and ate my breakfast; then I was again rushed to finish it by my mum, who practically dragged me into the hallway so we could apparate into Diagon Alley..._

When I got to Diagon Alley, I was just about to go to Flourish and Blotts, the book store, and get my books, when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around and saw Harry and Ron running toward me like over – enthusiastic puppies. Ron even had his tongue hanging out a bit!

"Hey you guys!" I said as I hugged each of them.

"Haven't you got any of your school stuff yet? Hermione! You used to be so organized" said Ron, smiling.

"Well, I told you, I have changed quite a bit since last year" I said with a smile.

"Okay" said Harry "do you want to meet us at that café later, after you have got your stuff?"

"Yeah, okay... I'll meet you there in about half an hour?" I said

"Yup!" Said Ron. And they both walked off.

I was coming out of the robe shop half an hour later, when I walked straight into someone. I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy. Oh my god, he had got so HOT over the summer! He was wearing some baggy blue jeans, and a black T – shirt, and he had decided to have his hair messed up now, instead of gelled down to his head. His eyes were still as gorgeous as usual. And his muscles! He had a definite 6 pack! I expected him to be mean and say something horrible, but instead he picked up my bag and said to me in a playful way, "watch where you're going, you might actually get hurt one day" I said "yeah, okay" and walked off. I met Harry and Ron in the café after and had a couple of butterbeers and went home.

On the way, I bumped into Draco again. I said sorry and tried to get away, so he wouldn't see me blushing. I took a couple of steps and heard him say my name...

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" he said in a gentle voice that I had never heard before.

"Uh, yeah I guess so" I said sweetly, and he took me down a street where nobody was. He just stood there looking at me for about a minute, then he actually talked.

"Okay... I'm not really good at saying stuff like this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I know that you have been getting letters from a guy called mystery man... I know because..." he took a deep breath. "I'm mystery man" I thought he was going to say he knew who it was. Not that he was mystery man.

"Wait a minute... what did you just say?" I said after a minute of just staring at him.

"I said I'm mystery man... I really really like you Hermione, and I understand if you don't like me, but I just want you to know, I like you, I started to think I like you in the middle of last year. But it's only during the summer that I have realized I actually really like you..."

"Draco, I -... I really like you too... I have only just realized it a couple of weeks ago, and when I kept getting the letters, I was kinda hoping it was you..."

_We just stood there for about 2 minutes, not saying anything, just staring into each others eyes, she has such gorgeous eyes, and then I decided to do the thing I have been wanting to do for ages. I leaned down and softly kissed her lips. She looked at me and then put her hands around my neck and pulled me down for a more passionate kiss. I put my hands around her waist. I felt her mouth open slightly and her tongue grazed the bottom of my lip so I opened my mouth and our tongues danced for a while, then we broke the kiss, gasping for breath. _

"_does that let you know that I wont reject you?" she asked with a smile._

_We stared at each other for a little while longer, then she spoke again._

"_Draco, I have really gotta go, my parents will be wondering where I am." She said._

"_Yeah me too" I replied. She kissed me lightly on the lips and walked away._

_The next morning I woke up with great feeling. At first I thought it was just a dream, but then I realized it wasn't. I heard a pecking on my window and realized it was dark shadow. I untied the letter and read it. It was from Hermione. Short but sweet..._

_Dear Draco, _

_Yesterday was great... _

_I can't wait to see you again at Hogwarts._

_- Hermione _

_I smiled and put it in my Hogwarts trunk._

_Then I started to pack my things_

I woke up with a great feeling this morning. At first I couldn't remember why, but then my mind drifted back to last night, and I smiled. I sat down at my desk and looked out my window and realized that Draco's owl was sat outside, but with no letter. I sat down at my desk and wrote a short note to Draco. I just finished the note and had tied it to the owl's leg, when I heard a knock on the door, I sent the owl off and told whoever was at the door to come in. it was my mum.

"Hermione, you better get your stuff packed, we are going to your Grandmas house this afternoon, so you don't have that long to get packed."

I told her okay, and went and had a shower. After, I put on some black flared trousers and a dark red off the shoulder jumper. I started packing and when I was finished, I said to myself, "this is gonna be a great year..."

**A/N: so...? Did u like my first chappie?  
Even if you didn't, could you please review?  
If you did I would be v. happy-D**


End file.
